Invisible
by avrrge.joee
Summary: Max loses his temper on the BladeBreakers, and they get mad and start ignoring him, because they are upset. Max loses his appearance to everyone, and now the Bladebreakers are ignoring him, but its not because they are upset...
1. Invisible

The Blade Breakers (again excluding Kenny) were in the living room watching T.V. A commercial that just came on had a nerdy boy that looked just like Max.  
  
"Hey Max," Tyson said, "I didn't know you had that personality!"  
  
"Be quiet Tyson," Max said.  
  
"Max?" Ray asked.  
  
"What is it?" Max said.  
  
"How come you never told us?" Kai asked.  
  
Max looked at them. "_HOW COME I NEVER TOLD YOU_! "" he yelled. "Maybe I could tell you if you would actually listen, you big loner! And you!" points at Ray. "You would never listen to me, because you would be to busy making whatever Tyson wanted! _YOUR ALL SO_"- he stopped after realizing what he was going to say.  
  
"Worthless," he said quietly. He looked up and saw the hurt and somewhat mad expressions on there faces. Then, they all just left. Max just stood there, then he went to his room.  
  
The next day  
  
Max came into the kitchen, only Ray was there. Ray looked to see who it was and looked down once he saw it was Max. Max sat down at the table, and stayed there for about five minutes of silence, the he left again. When he went up to his room, he ran into Kai in the hall. Kai went past him without a word. You couldn't really tell when he was actually mad. Once he got into his room, he heard Tyson run down the hallway.  
  
"So, everyone's mad at me!" he said to himself. He lied down on his bed. "Now, they pretend that they couldn't even see me, or want to talk to me, or even notice me."  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, even though he just woke up. "They wish I was invisible." And fell asleep.  
  
As he slept, this strange white light surrounded him. Then, it disappeared.  
  
In the Evening of the same day  
  
Max woke up. He as really tired, but he had to eat something. He got up and walked out the door. What he didn't notice was the door was closed. As he walked down the hallway, he did notice Kai coming.  
  
Max's POV  
  
Kai didn't seem to notice me. I'm too tired to talk to him. I can't even see anything. Turn on some lights people! Kai came closer, and still didn't see me. He went right past me without even looking. That woke me up. Not the fact that he past without noticing, the fact that he didn't pass me. He went through me. At least that's what I thought, and saw.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
I stopped. When I walked down the hallway, I felt something strange. Like something pulled me. I looked at the place where it happened but didn't see anything. So I walked away.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Max looked at Kai and Kai looked at Max. Then, Kai walked away.  
  
"Uh, Kai?" Max asked.  
  
Kai didn't look back. He just kept on walking. "Well, you could just say you're mad!" Max yelled at him, hoping he would turn around, but he didn't.  
  
Max went downstairs to get something to eat. As he passed the living room, he noticed Tyson and Ray were in there. He walked in to see if they would notice him. He went over to Ray and waved his hand in front of him. Ray looked at Tyson  
  
"Could you go wake Max up?" he asked.  
  
Wake me up? Max thought.  
  
"Why do I have to do it?" Tyson complained.  
  
"Because I don't want to," Ray said.  
  
"You guys!" Max said, "I'm right here."  
  
"Fine," Tyson said, "I'll go wake him up."  
  
Then, he got up and left. Max sat down beside Ray.  
  
"Ray!" Max said desperately, "I'm right here! Beside you!"  
  
But Ray just didn't hear him. No one could.  
  
I thought that was pretty good. I hope you enjoy it. And remember, if you have ANY ideas, tell them to me. Review!


	2. Max is missing?

Max desperately tried to get Ray's attention, but he didn't move, and when he did move, he was getting up. Max followed him still trying to get his attention. When he was just about to go upstairs, Tyson was coming down with a really worried expression.  
  
"Max isn't in his room," Tyson said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ray suddenly got worried.  
  
"I mean," Tyson said, "that Max is not _in his room_."  
  
"Did he go for a walk?" Ray asked.  
  
"No," Tyson said, "he would've told us."  
  
"But were mad at him remember?" Ray reminded Tyson, "he wouldn't have told us because he knows we wouldn't have paid attention."  
  
Tyson was silent. "Maybe Kai knows."  
  
When Tyson and Ray got to Kai's room, Kai was coming out, so they collided. Max saw the whole thing.  
  
"Guys?" Max said, "Please listen to me!"  
  
"_What do you think you were doing_?" Kai asked.  
  
"We were going to ask you something," Ray said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Do you know where Max went?" Tyson asked. He was rubbing his arm.  
  
"Why and how, should I know?" Kai said.  
  
"We can't find him," Ray said, getting up.  
  
It was Max's turn to get worried. "You guys really can't see me?" Max said.  
  
"Do you think he ran away?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well, we were mad at him," Ray said, "Maybe he wanted to leave us alone, and let it blow over."  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" Max said, "Instead, I had to become invisible."  
  
"Should we look for him?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I guess so," Ray said, "He couldn't have gotten far."  
  
They all walked to the door. When they opened it, they saw a letter at the doorstep.  
  
"What does it say?" Tyson asked Kai.  
  
"It says a lot of stuff not suitable for this Fanfiction," Kai said.  
  
"Just read it," Ray said.  
  
"Okay," Kai said. "It says: 'you do not belong here. You do not belong anywhere. Go away'. I thought that was inappropriate."  
  
"Do you think it was actually addressed to us?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well, it was right here," Kai said.  
  
Max was listening to the whole conversation, when he hard something outside. Max saw someone running into the street.  
  
Max's POV  
  
I ran passed the others, or through them. He ran after the person running. When I chased after him halfway down the street, the guy stopped.  
  
"Are you following me?" he asked me.  
  
"I'm following you because..."I stopped, "You can see me?"  
  
"You can see me?" the guy asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't think you could see me," I said, "my friends can't see me."  
  
Normal POV  
  
Max approached the guy. "What's your name?"  
  
"Koa," he said, "what's yours?"  
  
"Max Tate," Max Tate said.  
  
"Oh!" Koa said, "you're the friend of Tyson's!"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Max said, "do you know him?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Koa said, "we go way back."  
  
"How did you meet him?" Max asked.  
  
"Did he tell you?" Koa asked.  
  
"Tell me what?" Max looked confused.  
  
"If he didn't tell you, then I can't either," Koa said.  
  
"Oh," Max said, "that's alright. So, how long have you been...invisible?"  
  
"About a week," Koa answered, "you?"  
  
"Since this morning," Max said.  
  
Once they were finished talking, they headed back to the house. When they heard yelling from the house they dashed to the house.  
  
I think this was the longest chapter I have made! I am so happy with myself! 


End file.
